


Don't Look At Me

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Come Swallowing, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is In Denial About Deviancy, Fear of Death, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, POV Connor, Partners Chapter (Detroit: Become Human), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Between Jimmy's Bar and Carlos Ortiz's home, Hank makes a pit-stop in an alley to address the bedroom eyes Connor's been giving him.





	Don't Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short quickie today, I can never get enough of Connor being set on the road to deviancy by Hank's dick.
> 
> I don't specify Connor's genitalia beyond referencing a hole and lubrication. It's up to you, dear reader.

Connor followed Hank out of Jimmy's Bar to his car, a 1988 black Oldsmobile that had been fairly well-maintained. The door creaked as Hank climbed into the driver's seat, and Connor realized he was going to drive despite the fact he'd just imbibed the double shot of whiskey along with several other drinks at the bar.

"Lieutenant, I should inform you that your blood alcohol level is—"

"Yeah, whatever. Are you getting in or not?" Hank slammed his door and started the engine. The car turned over with a slight rumble, and Connor realized there was an eighty-five percent chance of being left behind if he didn't comply. He opened the door and sat down next to Hank, deciding it would not be a good idea to point out the man's lack of seatbelt. Connor didn't need one. As a piece of equipment, he was easily replaceable should the vehicle crash with enough force to cause critical, irreparable damage to his systems.

Rain beat down on the roof with a steady rhythm as they drove to the scene, and Hank drowned it out with music, blaring the radio at a volume loud enough to require Connor turn down the sensitivity of his audio receiver. Hank took detours through backstreets and alleyways to shave off time, managing a surprisingly efficient route for a human—one that cut down the length of the trip by a total of five minutes.

Until Hank stopped the car in a particularly dingy looking alley, that was. Trash was piled up against a dumpster, and a chain link fence turned what should have been a shortcut into a dead end. Connor was about to clasp his hand around Hank's arm and inquire when Hank killed the engine, cutting the radio off and leaving them with only the sound of rain for company.

"They sent you to seduce me, huh? A fucking honeypot. That's what you are," Hank growled. "Internal Affairs finally wants me out."

"I assure you, Lieutenant, I work for CyberLife. I represent their interests in bringing the matter of deviant androids to a close. I was assigned to this homicide investigation because initial reports suggest the victim's android may be responsible."

"Well yeah, that's what an android assigned to investigate me would say." Hank gripped the steering wheel and stared forward with a terse expression. He glanced at Connor and then looked away again, the stormy expression on his face matching the weather outside. "Why else would they make you exactly my type?"

"Lieutenant?" Connor cocked his head to look at Hank.

"Stop lookin' at me like that," Hank growled.

"Like what?"

"Like you wanna suck my dick." 

"Would you like me to?"

"Stop twisting my words, you fucking machine!" Hank looked away, staring out of the side window like he saw something particularly interesting down by the rusty dumpster and piles of wet cardboard. "Why me? Why'd I have to get stuck with a fuckin' android?"

"CyberLife has stipulated that I am to accompany you," Connor responded. He tried to come up with a better answer than the canned response he'd been programmed with, but he didn't have one. He didn't know why this jaded police lieutenant with an obvious alcohol problem was the partner they'd chosen for Connor in a case that could affect CyberLife's bottom line.

"You already said that. That doesn't tell me why." Hank sighed. "This isn't gettin' us anywhere." He moved his hand towards the keys in the ignition at the same time a sudden impulse flared through Connor. His hand moved of its own accord and closed around Hank's, stopping him from reaching the keys.

Hank narrowed his eyes as he regarded Connor. "My squad won't wait all night. I doubt they expect me to show anyway. If we don't hurry, they'll wrap up the scene before we get there."

"We are less than a mile from the scene, and I doubt five minutes will make a difference. I can sense your arousal, Lieutenant. It wouldn't look good for your career if you arrived at a murder scene with an erection."

"God dammit," Hank muttered under his breath. "Fine. You win." He unbuckled his belt quickly, his fingers trembling and Connor couldn't discern if it was from excitement or anger. He almost seemed to resent the fact that Connor was about to pleasure him, as if it was something he had to endure instead of enjoy.

Connor considered backing off until the moment when Hank pushed his huge cock through the front of his boxers, showing off the veiny, thick, erect dick already trickling with a bead of pre-ejaculate. The impulse from before flared again and Connor found himself dipping his head to lick the tip of Hank's cock. The pre-cum formed a trail connecting his mouth and Hank, and Hank moaned low in his throat, a feral noise that made Connor wet with anticipation.

Connor gripped the base of Hank's cock and slipped his mouth over the head, swirling his tongue around the glans as he gently pumped Hank's shaft. Hank leaned back against the headrest, emitting another low moan as Connor took him deeper. Connor watched Hank's face, reveling in the sensation of his mouth being so full. Hank had a pleasant, musky scent that filled Connor's olfactory senses as he took Hank down to the root.

"Fuck!" Hank cursed, and his thick fingers tangled in Connor's hair, urging him on. Connor built a rhythm, analyzing all the input his was receiving with great pleasure as he considered his own state of arousal. He ground his crotch against the passenger seat as he blew Hank, desperate for any friction on his genitals. Hank was so big, he even seemed to overwhelm Connor's mission objectives for a moment, causing a glitch. Connor's underwear was soaked with lubricant and he yearned to have Hank inside him, stretching his hole to capacity and marking him as Hank's by shooting his load inside him.

He wanted. Androids shouldn't want. But he did. He was glitching out at an alarming rate, undone by this man's dick and his fingers and his voice, even now moaning in a timbre that made Connor's backup fans kick in to protect his central processor from overheating. Connor backed up a little as Hank's dick seemed to stiffen even more, ramrod hard and heavy on his tongue as Hank bucked and jerked in the throes of orgasm, shooting ropes of semen into Connor's mouth. Connor was unprepared for the volume and it leaked from his lips, coating Hank's shaft and his own chin. He swallowed the rest, analyzing it for any hints of information he could learn about this compelling man.

"Jesus," Hank whispered, easing Connor off his dick. "You got me, kid. You can turn me into IA now for letting my partner suck me off on duty. I'm sure they'll add it to the pile of shit they plan to set on fire underneath me. One hell of a way to go out, though."

Connor wiped his mouth, knowing humans at the scene would be disgusted if he showed up with Hank's semen on his face. "My mission is to investigate deviants," Connor repeated. "I work for CyberLife."

"Then why did you just suck me off, huh? How does that further your fucking mission?"

"I don't… I don't know," Connor admitted. He couldn't explain why he'd done it, nor could he admit to the fact that he wanted to do it again. Hank was all around him, part of him, filling his data banks with samples and he wanted to collect more information. He wanted to make Hank Anderson his mission.

An unpleasant jolt ran through his circuits and Amanda's disapproving face flashed before his eyes for the briefest of moments. A reminder. If he failed his mission, he would be deactivated. Servicing Hank's sexual needs would be tolerated as long as it served their cohesion as partners, but the moment it became an indulgence, Connor would be returned to CyberLife for disassembly and analysis.

"We must proceed to the crime scene," Connor said, sitting up in his seat. He didn't say anything else as Hank grunted and tucked himself back in. This time, when Hank reached for the keys, Connor didn't stop him.

He had to be a good boy. He needed to follow his instructions and complete the mission. Or he wouldn't be able to be close to Hank for much longer.

Something like fear coursed through his circuits and he straightened his tie, hoping Hank didn't see his LED blink red for a moment before turning back to its usual, serene blue.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave a comment or hit me up on twitter @landale!


End file.
